prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Manga (Kamikita Futago)
Read further: List of Pretty Cure Manga (Kamikita Futago) Twelve chapters of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! were serialized in Nakayoshi''http://nakayosi.kodansha.co.jp/manga/88.html from the March 2016 issue to the February 2017 issue. The manga was created by the Kamikita Twins. It replaced the Go! Princess Pretty Cure manga and was followed up by the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode manga in 2017. Summary The plot focusses on Asahina Mirai's and Izayoi Riko's relationship and their daily lifes, with Ha-chan being a toddler for most of the first volume and a teenager in the second volume. Mirai's personality was slightly changed to a playful airhead whose disorganized magic occasionally causes trouble as well. The relationship between Mirai and Riko is that of a lovey-dovey couple who raise a child together. While most of the secondary characters (like Kouchou and Kyoto) are the same, the villains from the anime series don't appear at all. Sometimes minor enemies exclusive to the manga adaption appear and the fourteenth chapter introduces a manga original villain as well. The first tankobon ''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! 1 Pretty Cure Collection contained six chapters from the March 2016 issue to the August 2016 issue. It also contained a manga original chapter. The second tankobon, Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! 2 Pretty Cure Collection collected another six chapters from the September 2016 issue to the February 2017 issue, along with the aforementioned fourteenth chapter. The second volume was published as a regular version and a special edition, the special edition comes with a booklet containing a crossover chapter with the Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Cures. Publishing Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! 1 Pretty Cure Collection *ISBN: 978-4-06-337849-8 *Release Date: August 5, 2016 *Format: Tankobon *Extras: Bonus chapter *Number of pages: 116 *Product link: http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063378498 Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! 2 Pretty Cure Collection - Regular Version *ISBN: 978-4-06-337858-0 *Release Date: March 13, 2017 *Format: Tankobon *Extras: Bonus chapter *Number of pages: 116 *Product link: http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063378580 Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! 2 Pretty Cure Collection - Special Edition *ISBN: 978-4-06-362357-4 *Release Date: March 13, 2017 *Format: Tankobon *Extras: Bonus chapter of regular version, Booklet *Number of pages: 116 *Product link: http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063623574 Chapters Chapter 01 Mirai and Riko's first meeting has a rocky start: Riko accidentally transforms a tree into odd things, and the pair gets chased by a drone and crows as they ride on a broom together. They try to support each other while falling off the broom and their necklaces react and make them land safely. As Mirai seems to be unknowingly capable of magic herself, Riko decides to take Mirai back to the Magic School. (See episode 1, excluding the villain plot.) Chapter 02 Mirai enrolls into the school, Mofurun awakens and together with Riko they pay a visit to Magic Shopping Street for her equipment. (See episode 3.) The school prepares for the Hinamatsuri festival that had to be postponed to April due to the continuous attacks by a mischievous cloud spirit. Mirai and Riko transform into Cure Miracle and Cure Magical for the first time and summon a trampoline that bounces the spirit back. Chapter 03 Mirai's innate talent for magic makes (good at theory, bad at practical magic) Riko jealous - the two have an argument. Just then, a giant flower monster threatens the school with its horrible odor. They transform, but have trouble fighting it - Mirai casts nonsense spells that end up making the issue worse. They agree to have Mirai rescue the students caught up by the flower's vines while Riko thinks up the solution to tame it. Chapter 04 Mirai, Riko, Mofurun and Ha-chan are living together at the Asahina residence, pretending that Riko is an exchange student and keeping Ha-chan a secret. They go on an outing to a farm and a strawberry picking field. Mirai wants Riko to have a good time, so she multiplies strawberries with magic. This causes them some trouble when other people notice, but Riko forgives Mirai. Chapter 05 Mirai and Riko help out with a painting for the Tanabata celebrations. Riko is uneasy as Mirai is popular and loved by everyone, and everyone seems to know each other so well. Riko feels like Mirai does not consider her to be "special". She overhears Mirai telling Mofurun that she wanted to bring Riko into her circle of friends because she loves her. Riko feels bad for misunderstanding and the two share a romantic moment. Chapter 06 Ha-chan is able to use magic now and as toddlers do, tries out various things and causes chaos. They watch a video of Mirai as a toddler drawing on walls and decide they must not scold her but instead give her an outlet. They go to field with a creek where they let Ha-chan play to her heart's content. Ha-chan rescues a little kid falling down a hill by becoming a Cure. Pretty Cure Collection Extra Chapter 01 Mirai, Riko and the now teenage Kotoha are spending their summer vacation in the Magic World. In the Mermaid Village, they come across a merman prince cursed by a witch. If nobody falls in love with him in the span of three days, he and all the other mermen will turn into sea foam. To make matters worse, he has a terrible personality and the curse makes him poisonous to touch. Kotoha tries to become his friend anyways. Chapter 07 Kotoha is still trying grow accustomed to living in the human world. Riko makes up a comedy routine for the Asahina household. The next evening Daikichi unveils his newest invention, but it starts to go up in smoke. Kotoha tries to cheer up the family by performing a gag but it doesn't fit the moment. She throws herself on the robot to make it stop smoking, but breaks it instead. Kotoha is saddened but Mirai and Riko encourage her to think of what would make Mirai's father actually happy at the moment. Chapter 08 Kotoha enrolls in the human world school and is scouted by three different club captains - the softball captain, the music club captain and the drama club captain. While trying out all sorts of different clubs to find the one that fits her, she ends up pushing herself too hard. Chapter 09 A Mofurun-centric chapter. It's Halloween and Mirai gets possessed by an evil spirit that makes her perform mischievous magic to bully others. Mofurun tries to get her back to her senses. Chapter 10 Jun and Francois perform at a fashion contest for the magic world and make Mirai their model. Jun, Kotoha and Riko fight over whose fashion sense is best, putting a burden on Mirai. Francois reminds Jun to make fashion that is comfortable to wear. Chapter 11 It's Christmas and Mofurun is unsure if Santa will bring her a present, due to her merely being a stuffed toy. Hearing that, Mirai, Riko and Kotoha come out at night dressed like Santa, and try to make it a lovely Christmas for her. Chapter 12 The girls celebrate New Year's together, but Mirai is worried because she dreamed of Kotoha and Riko disappearing, and Mofurun not being able to talk anymore. In the end they all assure each other to reunite come what takes if they get seperated. (This is a reference to episode 49, and the next bonus illustration features Mirai and Riko as adults, something that was only shown in the anime.) Pretty Cure Collection Extra Chapter 02 Mirai, Riko, Kotoha and Mofurun take a family vacation to the Pegasus Forest and the Fairy Village. At the village, a baby fairy hatches from a big peach, and they dub her "Pea-chan". To everyone's surprise, she immediately becomes a teen like Kotoha. She makes everyone except Mirai eat fruits, after which they start to act strange. Kotoha becomes flirty and rebellious and Riko becomes cold and uncaring. Mofurun runs on all fours and acts like a real bear. Pea-chan coldly tells off Mirai and everyone leaves her. As Mirai falls into depression, the principal comes to her aid. In his crystal ball Mirai can finally see that it was Pea-chan who bewitched the others to abandon her. The only cure is them drinking the juice of a rainbow clover that grows in the desert. Mirai sets on a hard journey to acquire it. Dream Story Booklet 01 The Mahou Tsukai Cures and the Go! Princess Cures visit the KiraPati, but they are shocked to find out the café's sweets were stolen by Fueru. Everyone transforms and gets together to defeat him. Afterwards, the Mahou Tsukai Cures and the Go! Princess Cures get to wear KiraPati uniforms and help out making sweets and serving guests. Gallery MTPC Manga Vol. 2 Cover Special Edition Booklet.jpg|The Pretty Cure Dream Story booklet that comes with the special edition of the second volume Kamikita artbook MTPC Mirai Riko.jpg|Promotional illustration also featured in the Futago Kamikita x All Precure artbook MTPC Felice Miracle Magical Promotional artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork of Miracle, Magical and Felice and Mofurun Kamikita Twitter MTPC Riko birthday.png|Celebrating Riko's birthday on the Kamikita twitter account Kamikita Twitter MTPC New Years.png|The three Cures and Mofurun for New Years 2017 MTPC Manga Adult Cures Illustration.jpg|Mirai and Riko as adults, published on the Kamikita twitter account MTPC Manga Greek Illustration.jpg|Sample of a greek inspired illustration (included with the second volume) References Category:Books Category:Franchise Category:Manga Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!